


The Spider

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: The spider bite that gave Peter Parker his powers didn'tjustgive him special abilities, it changed his appetite as well. If it wasn't for Wade Wilson, the poor little spider would never survive.





	The Spider

“Spidey come on! After a fight like that, I know you need it.”

 _I just have to make it home. Make it back to my blood bags._ Peter tried to drag himself up onto his feet, but even with Wade's help he just collapsed. _I'm a mess. I can't do it_. Two sides of himself were at war. The Peter Parker side, that only wanted to do good, to help people, to save the world. And the Spiderman side, the side that was powerful and _hungry_. Always so hungry. Especially after a fight like that; Wade was right. He'd lost too much of his own blood and expended too much energy.

He wouldn't die without blood, but there was a chance, if he'd lost enough, that he could become sick. The one sickness that could claim vampires. They didn't have a name for it, but it would drag him down. It would take a bathtub full of blood and several days of soaking in it to bringing himself back to a functioning person and it would be nothing but pain until he recovered. He couldn't ask Wade to do that for him. To gather up all that blood and play nurse-maid for a week. He would do it, but he didn't deserve to. He didn't deserve Peter's fangs in his skin either, but it was looking like the lesser of two evils.

Peter stared into the white eyes of Wade's mask trying to gauge if he was really okay with this. He tried to anyway. It was difficult while his vision was starting to blur and turn red. He felt himself collapse into Wade's arms as if he were outside of his own body. He wasn't in control anymore. Wade was right. He's always right about Peter.

Wade's voice sounded so sharp and clear. The only thing he could hear aside from the sound of blood pumping through the man's body.

“It's okay, Peter. Just relax okay? Deadpool's got ya.”

The next thing he knew was warmth. Thick, sweet, warmth on his lips. He opened his mouth as much as he could to let it in. The taste hit his tongue and drug a moan up from somewhere so deep inside of him he hadn't known it was there. Wade's blood filled his mouth, coated his tongue, slid down his throat in a thick red stream. He hadn't even felt his mask come off.

Peter's body warmed. Most notably, his cock _warmed_. If he were thinking clearly he'd be a little more worried about the bulge that was blatantly obvious in his Spidey-suit.

Judging by the “ _shit_ ” that Wade emitted he'd noticed it too. Peter couldn't do anything to help it, though. Blood always excited every nerve in his body; particularly Wade's blood. Usually that wasn't much of a problem. Most times when Peter would give in to Wade's pleading and take his blood he was still in control of himself. This time, the spider was in control.

The _spider_ latched on to the cut in Wade's wrist with one hand while the other found the bulge in his pants. He was writhing in Wade's lap. Wade moaned in his name and Peter wasn't sure anymore which were the desires of the spider within him and which were his own.

Peter could feel the hesitation coming off of Wade as his hand covered Peter's. Peter finally opened his eyes and looked up at Wade. He gave him an enthusiastic nod. He could see Wade smiling under his mask. Wade found the opening in the front of Peter's costume that before Peter had only thought of as a convenient way to pee. Then, his dick was out and in Wade's hand and Peter was only thinking about blood and pleasure.

Wade pulled the glove off his hand and stroked him with a surprisingly soft hand. Peter felt like he was melting. His mind and body swirled with pleasure. He could barely hear Wade's voice, as if he were under water.

“That's it, Peter. Just take what you need. I'm right here,” he was rambling like he was the one going out of his mind.

Peter couldn't do much more than moan himself. The more blood he sucked down the harder his cock became and with Wade's expert hand job skills he wasn't going to last long. He was probably squeezing bruises into Wade's arm where he held him and he couldn't keep from pressing up into Wade's hand. He could feel Wade's eyes burning into his face. The merc had to be getting off on this almost as much as Peter was.

He wanted to stay like that forever and with Wade's healing factor, they probably could have stayed that way, but Wade's thumb was making deliciously shivery circles around the head of his cock. He shuddered and moaned in Wade's arms, forgetting the blood for a moment.

“Shit, Spidey,” Wade moaned in response. “Let me make you cum.”

“ _Wade_ ,” he groaned cumming for what felt like an impossibly long time. He passed out only seconds later. Wade must have carried him home because he woke up clean, in his own bed, but still in his suit. He sure owed the guy a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatcreations.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
